Fugazi
"Fugazi" is the fourth episode of the first season of Bosch. It premiered on Amazon Instant Video and LOVEFiLM on 13 February 2015. The episode derives its title from the Vietnam-era military slang term meaning "fucked up; broken; damaged beyond repair." Various unlikely theories derive it from the phrase "fucked up/got ambushed/zipped in." Summary Teaser At a driving range, Detectives Edgar and Bosch observe Samuel Delacroix; while Bosch explains his suspicion that Waits is lying about having murdered Arthur, though he still has no explanation for how Waits knew about the boy's San Diego Aquarium badge. The detectives agree to travel out to Palm Springs in order to interview Christine Dorsett before confronting Sheila's father. Act One At the police station, Bosch learns from the watch commander that Officer Irving deliberately miskeyed the license plate number on Waits's van in order to justify searching the vehicle, and that Officer Pierce wants to file a complaint against Irving; Bosch agrees to speak with Pierce about the situation. At Los Feliz Cafe, Bosch meets with Lt. Billets for lunch to discuss his upcoming interview with Christine Dorsett, and admits that he takes the Delacroix murder personally. He also assures her that he will be speaking with his own daughter that evening, and informs Billets that Belk called to tell him that the verdict in his civil trial will be read the next morning. On the road to Palm Springs, Edgar asks Bosch to take exit 104 so that he can stop at the outlets to "get something new"; though Bosch insists he won't, he does so that Edgar can buy a pair of expensive Italian shoes. In Palm Springs, the detectives arrive at a gated community, and Bosch explains to Edgar that after leaving Delacroix, Christine Dorsett married Ralph Waters, who built the neighborhood where she now lives. The detectives then proceed to the Waters residence, where they inform Christine that her son is dead, having disappeared twenty years ago and been murdered shortly afterwards. Christine explains that she left Samuel because he beat her, though Edgar questions her decision to leave Sheila and Arthur with an abusive alcoholic; Christine insists that the detectives leave, but Bosch shows her the San Diego Aquarium badge, explaining that Sheila decided to remain at the house where she grew up in case Arthur ever came home. On the road back to Los Angeles, Edgar admits that Christine angered him because, while Edgar lost his family due to his own action and weaknesses, Dorsett gave up on her children "and walked away." Bosch explains that he believes that Samuel began beating Arthur after Christine left. Outside the police station, Bosch convinces Officer Pierce not to file a complaint against Officer Irving by offering to get him assigned to a new partner. In the police station, Bosch is approached by Brasher, who invites him to dinner, but Bosch declines, agreeing to call Brasher the next day. She leaves, and Edgar needles Bosch about the relationship. That night, at his house, Bosch calls his daughter in Las Vegas; he speaks briefly with his ex-wife before Madeline takes the phone, and Bosch assures her that he is "working on" being able to visit for Christmas. They converse briefly before he tries to tell her that he loves her, but she hangs up too quickly. Act Two At the United States District Courthouse, Judge Keyes asks the jury to read its verdict, and the clerk announces that the jury has found "in favor of plaintiff Rosa Flores," finding "full damages to be one dollar." Belk congratulates Bosch, explaining that the jury's verdict is a statement that Bosch did the right thing, though he bent the rules a little too much in doing so. In the parking garage, Chandler tells Bosch that because her plaintiff won, Chandler will get to bill her fees, in the amount of $550,000, to the city of Los Angeles. After negotiations, she expects to make between $250,000 and $275,000 off the case. At the Los Angeles River, Bosch meets with Irving, who congratulates the detective on his verdict. Irving them informs Bosch that District Attorney O'Shea has arranged a trip for Waits for the next day, though both Bosch and Irving are convinced that Waits is lying. Bosch surmises that Irving wants O'Shea to fail, but Irving only admits that he is placing Bosch in charge of Waits's security. He reminds the detective that it would be detrimental to the Police Department were O'Shea to be elected mayor. That night, Brasher arrives at Bosch's house, and the detective admits that he forgot about calling her, explaining that he will oversee security of Waits's trip to Laurel Canyon. He invites her in, and they kiss. Act Three The next morning, Bosch shaves as Brasher dresses in a new set of clothes; Brasher asks if she can join Bosch on his security team, but Bosch informs her that the team is already set, though he assures her that she'll get her "day in the sun." In county jail, Detectives Bosch, Edgar, Johnson, and Moore sign out Waits, who claims that he fired his attorney because he is representing himself. While Waits is transferred to a prison van, Bosch confronts O'Shea and Escobar, who explain that they've brought a cameraman to create a video record of the trip. The prison van exits the jail in a convoy of police vehicles. In the prison van, Waits muses on California's lovely Christmas weather before admitting that he read up on Bosch, calling the detective "a man on a mission." Bosch asks about the night that Waits supposedly killed Arthur, and Waits again claims that he lured the boy into his van by inviting him to go to the movies. The police convoy proceeds through the city before reaching a bridge in East Los Angeles where Waits claims to have killed Arthur. The convoy stops, and Waits muses on how much the area has changed, claiming that his father worked at a nearby factory before the man died. Moore clips a chain securing the gate, and O'Shea explains the security protocol while the cameraman records him. Waits is then escorted from the prison van by an officer, and the group proceeds into the nearby factory. Inside the factory, Moore activates the emergency power before Waits leads the group toward a staircase that he claims leads to the area where he killed Arthur and his other victims. On the way, Waits trips and falls on his face, breaking his nose; Escobar suggests loosening Waits's shackles in order to avoid a lawsuit, but Bosch vehemently refuses. O'Shea orders Bosch to do so anyway, and the detective does, but when Johnson discovers that the elevator works, Bosch orders Moore to shackle Waits again. As he does, Waits manages to take Moore's gun, shooting him and Escobar as he flees down the elevator shaft. Bosch quickly pursues Waits into the lower level. Upstairs, Edgar calls for backup, reporting that Escobar is dead though Moore is alive, while Bosch is still in pursuit of Waits, and O'Shea realizes that the cameraman is still filming the entire scene. Downstairs, Bosch navigates through the tunnel system until he comes under fire from Waits, firing back without hitting the criminal. Waits flees again, and Bosch pursues him as Waits opens a grate and descends into a lower level. Bosch follows until he discovers that Waits has escaped back into the city through a drainage outlet into the Los Angeles River. Waits flees through the streets, commandeering a pick-up truck by murdering the driver. Act Four At the factory, fire rescue and ambulance have arrived to provide backup as Johnson explains to Bosch that Moore is still breathing and on his way to the hospital. Bosch learns that O'Shea left the scene as quickly as possible, and the cameraman explains that the District Attorney took the memory card from the video camera; he offers to dub a copy of the file from the cloud, and when Bosch explains that he doesn't have a drive to download the video, Irving arrives and offers one, instructing the cameraman to delete the file from the cloud once the copy has been made. Irving then reprimands Bosch for his failure to keep Waits secure, though Bosch claims the situation will ruin O'Shea's chances of being elected mayor; Irving insists, however, that O'Shea will undoubtedly blame Bosch for Waits's escape. That night, Waits returns to his home in a stolen van, which he parks in his garage. At the hospital, Bosch ignores Nate Tyler and heads inside to find Billets, who explains that Moore is being readied for surgery. In Moore's room, Bosch assures the detective that he will be alright; Moore signals to Bosch that he lost his badge in the struggle with Waits, and Bosch promises to retrieve it. Bosch then heads back to the waiting room where he explains Moore's condition to Brasher before leaving to return to the police station. At his home, Waits removes his handcuffs before unscrewing the license plate of his stolen van. Production Credits Cast Starring * Titus Welliver as Harry Bosch * Jamie Hector as Jerry Edgar * Amy Aquino as Grace Billets * Lance Reddick as Irvin Irving * Annie Wersching as Julia Brasher * with Sarah Clarke as Eleanor Wish * and Jason Gedrick as Raynard Waits Guest-Starring * Mimi Rogers as Sunny Chandler * Adam O'Byrne as Nate Tyler * Abraham Benrubi as Rodney Belk * Paul Vincent O'Connor as Judge Alvin N. Keyes * Scott Klace as John Mankiewicz * Steven Culp as District Attorney Richard O'Shea * Troy Evans as Detective Barrel Johnson * Gregory Scott Cummins as Detective Robert Moore * Pat Skipper as Samuel Delacroix * Mary Page Keller as Christine Waters * Madison Lintz as Maddie Bosch * Randy Vasquez as Deputy DA Luis Escobar * Jeff Griggs as Chief of Police John Tenzer Co-Starring * DaJuan Johnson as Officer Rondell Pierce * Minerva Garcia as Rosa Flores * Paris Tanaka as Court Clerk * Troy Cephers as Desk Deputy * Jonathan Craig Williams as Gatehouse Guard * Christine Avila as Housekeeper * Evan Charest as Videographer * Albert Morgan as Jury Foreman Crew Opening Credits *Laura Schiff, CSA - Casting *and Carrie Audino, CSA - Casting *Jesse Voccia - Music *Rachel Rusch - Producer *Patrick McKee - Producer *Tom Smuts - Supervising Producer *William N. Fordes - Consulting Producer *Diane Frolov - Consulting Producer *& Andrew Schneider - Consulting Producer *Pieter Jan Brugge - Co-Executive Producer *Mikkel Bondesen - Executive Producer *Jan David Frouman - Executive Producer *Henrik Bastin - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Executive Producer *Eric Overmyer - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Based on the Novels by *Eric Overmyer - Developed for television by *George Pelecanos - Teleplay *and Michael Connelly - Teleplay *Ernest Dickerson - Director Closing Credits *Patrick McKee - Unit Production Manager *Brian Faul - First Assistant Director *Francesco Tignini - Second Assistant Director *Paul Sommers - Director of Photography *Chester Kaczenski - Production Designer *Steven Cohen, ACE - Editor *Catherine Adair - Costume Designer *Erin Scotto - Associate Producer *Terrill Lee Lankford - Co-Producer * Joe Gonzalez - Staff Writer *Blake Leyh - Music Supervisor *Tim Marcia - Technical Consultant *Mitzi Roberts - Technical Consultant *Rick Jackson - Technical Consultant Notes * Christine Waters lives at 312 Deep Waters Drive in Palm Springs. * The license plate number of Waits's stolen van is 4DOQ678. Reception The episode has received 59 ten-out-of-ten ratings and 43 nine-out-of-ten ratings (out of 142 total ratings) on IMDb for an average rating of 8.9 out of 10. Episode * Fugazi Category:Bosch episodes